The Saiyan Hunter
by SwordMaster1331
Summary: Human and Faunus Hunters save the world and make it a better place... But did anybody really expect a Saiyan to be a Hunter? Join Ace as he travels through the world of RWBY and fights Evil... Making Friends along the way... this is a tale of action, adventure, and possibly love!
1. Chapter 1- Meet Son Ace!

Swordmaster1331- Hey guys! I decided to make ANOTHER story… so like in the end… all the characters come into one story and fight it out or something.. i dont know.. it sounds cool!

Ace- Why am I here again?

Swordmaster1331- Because your the main character!

Ace- Why are all the main characters named Ace? and why are they always saiyan?

Swordmaster1331- I like the name Ace and i like dragonball z

Ace- Ok then… you know what i dont have anything else to say so just start the chapter

**Swordmaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z or RWBY**

**He just owns the OC's**

—

Chapter 1- Meet Son Ace! Trouble at From Dust till Dawn!

So there i was… looking at this awesome comic book… well if you get a good luck at me… i look exactly like goku… ironic right… except i got blond hair and i got a dark purple and blue gi on… i also got a monkey tail… people say im a faunus… but they wouldnt understand what i truly am… obvious right… from Dragonball Z?… do you really not understand what i am?… OH GEEZ IM SORRY!… yeah you guessed it… im a saiyan! anyway… i was looking at this awesome comic book… i hear the door open and a bell ring… but I didnt care… its not like theres going to be trouble right?… I mean Right?…. theres going to be trouble isnt there…

"Put your hands up kid" Some guy says

I ignored the man and continued to read… i am at this awesome part where the guy was about to defeat the villain! Then i get the Comic taken away from me… wait a second… WHAT THE H*LL!

"Hey! Give that back jerk!" I said angrily

"I said put your hands up!" He said

Im getting the feeling that he isnt gonna give the comic book back… So now im gonna kick his ass! I slaped him away from me and he went through the window and unconcious… i got out of the store and look at the man… looks like he wasnt that tough… i look over to see a 15 year old gir wil a red hoodie take down someone else… didnt know who she was so i didnt really care at the moment… i then see some guy with orange hair… he told his men to get us… but before they even left there spot… they collapsed… The girl looked at me.. and i smirked at the orange man…

"What the Hell?" the man said

"Thats for taking my comic book" I said

"So… fast…" the girl said

They guy then left and i followed him.. i think the girl was caught up with some of the other goons… but she joined me a few seconds after… the aircraft was leaving… he was already up in the air

"HEY! YOUR NOT LEAVING!" I said

"Persistant" I managed to hear him say

"End of the line!" He said

He fired the blast but before anything could happen… i fired a ki blast at it and then it exploded… he then left and a woman came out a fired some fire blasts… I fired ki blast at all of them… no sweat! peace of cake!.. then out of nowhere another woman with blonde hair came… she said nothing and began fighting the woman… the aircraft then left… The 15 year old girl then began to speak…

"Your a huntress? the girl said "Can i have your autograph?"

we were taken to this weird place… i think it was an interrogation room? well anyway she was lecturing us.. i was ignoring her the most part… until she slapped the table…

"But there is someone who wants to see you two.." she said

A man came forward with two plates of cookies and before he set them down.. one of the plates cookies were missing!

"OH MAN! GOOD COOKIES!" I said

The other girl began to eat them too…

"Ruby Rose… you have silver eyes…" He said

"Um…" the girl named Ruby said

"and Son Ace… the Saiyan prodigy" he said

_Whats a Saiyan?_ Ruby thought

'How do you know about the Saiyans!" I said confused

"I have my ways" He said

"so where did you both learn to fight like this…"

"Signal Academy" Ruby said

"Three people… Me, Myself, and I" I said

"They taught you to use the most powerful weapon" The man said as he looked at the girl… was he ignoring me?!

"Well one teacher in perticular… my uncle Crow" she said

"And you… you have only trained by yourself?" he said

"actually… when i was little.. i was trained by my grandfather… until he died… then i trained by myself… because i have no other family members…" i said without even breaking eye contact with the man.. all of them were staring at me… the girl and the older woman were looking sad at me and so was the older man…

we talked for the rest of the night until he told us we would be going to Beacon… i didnt know what that was… until he told me it was a school.. well f*ck… i dont like school… anway he dropped us off and i started heading towards the forest…

"Hey!" the girl said

"Hm?" I said… wonder what she wanted to talk about

"Thanks for helping me back there" She said

"No problem…" I said and smiled at her

"My name is Ruby Rose" She said

"and my name is Son Ace… nice to meat ya" I said

"Bye!" she said

"see ya later" I said and went home…

I got a good night sleep.. and when i woke up… i get to the ship that is taking us to beacon… i ignored everything… i mean everything! i was just looking out the window… and i looked kind of upset.. i really was hoping to fly to it myself… like using my ki and all that… but NO! i had to get on the ship…. anyway i continued to look out at the view until i get slapped on the back… i turned around to see a blonde girl… about the same height as me…

"Hiya! I heard you helped my baby sister out yesterday!" She said

"who? oh you mean that girl named Ruby.. yeah it was not a big deal… the guy was a jerk" I said

"My name is Yang!" She said

"Ace…" i said

"Where is your weapon?" She said

"Weapon?" I asked

"Yeah… you cant fight without a weapon" Yang said

"Actually I can… it is quite easy… i dont need a useless weapon to hold me back" I said

"Your gonna get killed…" She said like i was an idiot

"Trust me… when you see my strength… youll know that i need no stupid weapon" I said confidently

"Well if he think that he can handle everything sis than he can" Ruby can out of nowhere and said to the girl

she looked at me and blushed… does she have a fever?

"Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" I said to Ruby

"U-Um" She managed to say before the hologram began speaking… i ignored it… i didnt really care what she said… i then began to walk towards the entrance of the ship

"This is bugging me…" I said and jumped out of the ship

At the Time… the two girls followed me and watched as i jumped out of the plane… they were shocked and thought i was going to die… but noone can stop me! I then started to fly and was relaxed again

"Ah this is better!" I said

"He can Fly!?… okay i believe him now" Yang said

"N-Never expected him to be able to fly" Ruby said while blushing

We then got to beacon and then the adventure began!


	2. Chapter 2

Ace-WELCOME BACK!

Swordmaster1331- STOP SHOUTING

Yang-You both need to shut up…

Ruby- oh and thank you Rebmul for favoriting and reviewing the story! it means a lot!

Yang- Don't forget about TheMAO17 for following.. also thanks Keldeox for following and favoriting

Ace- anyways

**Swordmaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z or RWBY**

**He just owns the OC's**

—

Chapter 2-Teammates already? Ace vs Vegeta!

I flew towards the entrance and went into the building… i kind of got lost until i saw some other students walk toward a room… i followed and i saw that the man that invited me… was the guy who invited me! i didn't really understand what he said… yeah you got me… i wasn't listening… what intrigued me was the sense of power i felt… it was like no other! It might even be stronger than me… no it cant be that powerful! anyway… we apparently had to all sleep in the same room… yeah the boys and the girls had to sleep in one room… i was in the bathroom getting changed… too bad my pajamas consisted of just long pants and no shirt… damn… this will be awkward… I walked out of the bathroom to see yang staring at me

_This is so awkward… yang, ruby…. STOP LOOKING AT ME! _I thought

_Damn… he has a nice body! _Yang thought

_Yang! Stop looking at Ace!_ Thought Ruby while pouting

I went over to my mat that i would be sleeping on because we had to sleep on the floor… i sat down with my legs crossed and decided to meditate… then everything went black… I saw a person in my mind… black hair… dressed weirdly… is that a tail? no it cant be.. my dream was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder…

"Huh?" I said

"Hi Ace" Ruby

"Oh Hiya Ruby" I smiled

"Whatcha doing?" She said

"Meditating…anyway i think they are going to shut down the lights… good luck tomorrow Ruby!" I said

"You too!" She blushed and said

Oh Now i get why shes blushing… Damn im stupid… anyway we went to bed… and when i woke up i got up and went to where we were supposed to go… I was confident and ready… This blonde kid was like really scared and questioning but before i could here him ask questions.. i got launched… i easily stopped myself in midair and fell back down… too easy! anway i sensed where i had to go… until eventually i got to the ruins… there were an odd number of chess pieces… i began to think

_Wait a second… theres an odd number… is there gonna be a team of five?_ I thought

I waited and waited until i kind of fell asleep… yea… i then got woken up by yang

"Hi Ace" she said

"Morning' Yang!" I said happy

"Oh your new… Hi Im Son Ace! Nice to meet you!" I said

"Blake Belladonna" She said…

I then heard a growl… it was a big bear…what the h*ll?

"awww… its broken…" The orange haired girl said

"Nora… never do that again" the boy said

She then moved really quick behind me and grabbed a chess piece… she wanted the queen piece…

"Did she ride here on an Ursa?" Blake said

Before Yang could say anything a bird came out of nowhere… and Ruby fell from it…

"Heads uuppppp" She said before crashing into me

"Ow… did anybody get the number of that car?" i said trying to joke

"Ow…uh" she said until she looked into my eyes and blushed…

We both got up and then we heard screaming… Weiss apparently fell and Jaune… was about to catch her… idiot… they both fell to the ground

I walked to help them up but before i reached them the bird threw one of his feathers at me…

"Woah… to close… THATS IT YOU STUPID BIRD!" I said

I flew at it really and then kicked it upwards in the beak… i then went above it and hit it towards the ground.. but before it hit…

"KIOKEN!" I said

I hit the bird… then before it hit I grabbed his tail and threw the bird towards the scorpion that just appeared… The both hit… and both were down for the count… I landed back by everyone… and they looked at me shocked

"H-How did you do that?" Jaune said

"Hm?" I said

"Heheheh" Some guy said

"No…" I said

"hello clown…" He said

"Vegeta! why do you always bother me at cool times" I said

"Its time to finish our fight! You low level trash!"

"Hey you! Don't talk to our friend like that" Yang said

"Y-Yeah!" Ruby said

"Ruby take the others and leave…" I said

"B-But" She said

"Go now!" I said

"Right" she said "Everyone lets go! We need to go back… Take a piece and go" She said

They then left

"Oh do you think your friends will escape me?" Vegeta said

"Don't do it" I said

he then disappeared… well F*ck

~With Ruby~

Vegeta appeared and knocked Weiss and blake out… Yang tried to hurt him but he grabbed her arm and threw her… Ruby was about to get hit until I appeared and then he punched me in the gut and i was sent flying… Ruby came up to me

"No DONT DIE!" She said

I was unconscious

Vegeta grabbed her and threw her…. I then woke up… and saw him aiming a blast at Ruby…

_she is going to die!_ Blake thought who woke up

_Not my baby sister_ Yang thought

_She might be stupid but this is unfair_ Weiss thought who also woke up

_I didn't want it to end like this_ Ruby thought

_OH HELL NO!_ I thought

Before Vegeta was about to kill Ruby… he was kicked away by none other than me using Kioken! Everybody thanked god I protected Ruby… anyway I flew towards Vegeta…

"Kioken times three!" I said

I then hit him and he was sent flying then flew over and then under him and kicked him up in the air… then he turned around… about to fire at me and then i banked left and flew all the way around and kicked him… he went flying i then prepared my strongest move…

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" I said

I then used instant transmission to go behind him…

"HA!" I shouted and then fired a blue blast at him… it hit him and he was down… i defeated him… he was unconscious… I saw everyone running towards me…but before i could say anything… **i blacked out… dammit **


	3. Chapter 3

Swordmaster1331- WELCOME BACK!

Ace- lets just start the chapter… I'm too tired today!

Ruby- Yeah and he just came out of the hospital

Ace- YEAH!… WAIT WHAT!?

Yang- Oh and thanks elvisfan994 for favoriting swordmaster1331 and the story! oh and thankyou helljumper775 for favoriting and followinf

Swordmaster1331- HURRY AND START IT!

**Swordmaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z or RWBY**

**He just owns the OC's**

—

Chapter 3-Team RWBY… five teammates?

—

It was dark… i couldn't see anything… that is until a flashing memory came into view… it was kind of like a tv or something…

"W-What are you?!" said Freeza

Goku then said "You already know don't you… I am a Saiyan… raised on planet earth… who came here to defeat you.. Though my heart is at peace… a fierce rage has awoken the legendary warrior inside of me… I am Son Goku… A SUPER SAIYAN!"

What the hell?! Another saiyan… wait a second whats a super saiyan?

there are then multiple screens of the same guy in different clothes

"They all look like me… am I gonna be like that too?" I questioned

**"****Your friends will die"** A mysterious voice said

"W-what!" I said

**"****Everything you have is gonna be taken away and destroyed" **it said

I then got pictures of all my friends that are apparently gonna die

**"****MuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" **it said

—

I then woke up

"NO, I WONT LET YOU!" I said angrily…

I looked around… apparently I was in the hospital… why the hell am I here?… i then looked at the clock… it was 6 in the morning… I then felt something on my leg… I look down to see Ruby's head there… what the hell? Now my leg is gonna be sore… F*ck… I then looked around and saw Weiss, Blake, and Yang on the ground in sleeping bags… Were they here all night? They were weren't they… whatever… at least I didn't wake them…

"Hello Ace" Ozpin said

"holy sh*t… You scared me professor…" I said

"Anyway… How are you" He said

"Good… feeling a lot better… I blacked out didn't I?

"Afraid so…" Ozpin said

"And I didn't get a chest piece… that means… I don't get to attend Beacon do I?" I said

"On the contrary… its quite the opposite…" He said

"Huh?" I said confused

"If it wasn't for you… I bet two teams would of died that day… The Duty of a hunter is to help people and save people… and that is exactly what you did… plus if I kick you out now… I think Yang, Ruby, and Blake would all yell at me… So why don't we just bend the rules… Welcome to Team RWBY" Ozpin said

"Thank you professor" I then said

"Good day" He said and then left

It felt like an hour till at least someone woke up… the first one to wake up was Ruby… she sat up and rubbed her eyes… has she been crying? SHE HAS! People… NEVER make a girl cry… anyway she stared at me… and I half-waved at her

"Morning" I said while smiling

"Huh…Ace?… ACE!" she said

She then hugged me so tight I couldn't breath…

"Cant…Breath…" I said

She wouldn't let go… was she crying again?

"I t-thought you were gonna die…" Ruby said

"Me die! Ha thats a laugh… I will never… EVER die" I said confidently

She giggled a little… the others started to wake up too…

"Morning everyone" Yang said

"Morning" said Blake

"Good morning" Weiss said

"Morning" Ruby said

"Goooood Morning" I said

Everyone then had wide eyes and started to stare at me

"Hiya!" I said with a smile

Yang then got out of bed and gave me the biggest hug the world has ever seen

"Yang!" Ruby said while pouting

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Thank you for saving my baby sister" Yang said happily

"Its no big deal" I said

"Thanks for saving our leader…" Blake said

"I think he's an idiot" Weiss said

"Can all of you get out so i can change?"

They left.. i then got up and put my pants on… i then heard a giggle… i turned to the door to see Yang staring at me… I walked over and opened the door… causing all of them to fall… I looked down at them.. all of them were blushing and staring at me upper body….

"Whats wrong? Forget something?" I asked

"N-No" Ruby said while blushing

"Whatever… now if you excuse me… i have to go train!" I said happily

"You just got out of the hospital moron!" Weiss said

"So? From life experiences, I have learned me and hospitals don't exactly work out…" I then ran out of the hospital

"Weird" Yang said

"Guys… we forgot to tell him… where we will be staying" Blake said

"Crap" Ruby said

~With me… AGAIN~

"Ok… focus..focus..focus…" I said to myself "If I'm going to beat Vegeta easily…then I'm gonna need to get stronger"

I then realized that I should use the gravity bracelets… I strap them on and say

"Lets see… how about… 100x normal gravity!" I said

all the weight came down and then i started doing pushups with one finger

~With Team RWBY~

"damn…momma likes what she sees" Yang says

She was looking into a pair of binoculars… staring at i don't know…Ace!

"Shouldn't we talk to him…" Blake said

"One more second" Yang said

~With Ace~

"Hi Ace" Ruby said while blushing

"Hiya Ruby" I said

"I forgot at the hospital that i needed to tell you… all the teams sleep in one room… heres a key" She said while holding a key out and blushing

"Ah i see…Thanks" I said while smiling "Well It actually looks like its getting late… might as well go home!"

"Common lets go!" Ruby said while smiling

"Race you there" I said

"Your on" She said

We then started going full speed to the room

~With Yang~

"Dammit! Ruby… I know your my sister… but you just ruined the perfect moment for me!" Yang said angrily

"Common lets go" Blake said

~With me and Ruby~

We got to the room and I made it there just a few seconds before ruby

"I Win" I said

"Hmph" She pouted

I opened the door and saw four beds…four beds…FOUR F*CKING BEDS!…WHERE IS MY BED!

"Well…looks like i sleep on the floor" I said

I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and then lay on the ground

"A-Ace?" Ruby asked

"Yeah?" I said

"Y-You can sleep in my bed with me if you want" Ruby said

I turned to look at her and saw her face redder than her cape…

"no" Yang said

"W-when did you get here" Ruby asked her sister

They then turned to me and I was fast asleep

"Hehehe… i got an idea" Yang said and smiled devilishly

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked

'hehe, don't worry about it" Yang then said


	4. Chapter 4

Ace-WELCOME BACK!

Ruby-swordmaster1331 is not starting it off?

Swordmaster1331- We made a bet and i lost… he got to start it off

Yang- that is a stupid bet

Ace-HEY SHUT UP!

Ruby- Thank you everyone for Reviewing!

Ace- Now ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**Swordmaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z or RWBY**

**He just owns the OC's**

—

Chapter 4- Classes BEGIN!

—

I woke up to find that I wasn't on the ground anymore… I was in a nice comfortable bed…Wait wha? I looked around to see that I was sleeping next to Yang! What the hell? She must have done it while I was sleeping…damn you yang! I notice that her arms are around me… and are tight… i pry them off of me and get up… why is my shirt missing? damn you yang… I then grab some new clothes and go take a shower…and yes i locked it… i don't want that pervert looking at me… but knowing her she might just break the door… damn her… I then get out of the shower and put on my new clothes… they were the school uniform… I think i look good… i got up to see Ruby get up… and Yang as well

"Morning handsome" Yang said as she yawned

"Ill get you back for that Yang" I said angrily

"Sure you will" She said sarcastically

"What did she do now?" Ruby asked

"Ask her" I said "Well I'm going to head to class… bye"

"W-Wait" Ruby said… i didn't hear her and i continued to walk

I then got to class a little bit early so I sat there, closed my eyes and began meditating… I had to train my mind to stay cool in tough situations… I then heard a cough behind me…

"Hmm?" I said

"Were you sleeping?" Yang said

"No, its called meditating…" I said

"You were sleeping" She said

"whatever yang" I said

I didn't know whose class we were in… and honestly i didn't really care… i just wanted to train… Ruby looked like she was bored too… she was making drawings… balancing things… and sleeping… I then get cut off my thinking when the teacher interrupted me

"Is there anybody who thinks to possesses those qualities" The teacher said

"I do" Weiss said

This might be interesting…

"Go Weiss" Yang said

"Good luck" Blake said while waving a flag that said Team RWBY… where did she get that?

"Give it your very best" I said

"Go Weiss! Represent team RWBY!" Ruby said

"Ruby I'm trying to concentrate" Weiss said angrily

Ruby looked a little sad… I didn't know how to cheer her up though…

She was fighting a boar of some sort… in the middle of the fight she lost her sword… I didn't think she knew what to do, until Ruby shouted

"Weiss aim for the belly! It doesn't ha-" Ruby began to say

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss yelled interrupting Ruby

She eventually killed the thing… it didn't look that tough… after I think we had a battle class? Well whatever it was called we had to fight other students

"It time to see what your all made of… Mr. Ace and Mr. Cardin… you will be fighting first" The professor said

We got to the battlefield and I was excited… finally I can train… Wait he isn't even powerful… damn… it wouldn't even be a decent match… Wait a second, he is the guy that picks on Jaune… payback time you bastard…

"This will be easy" Cardin said

"hehe this will be fun" I said

Hmm… how much strength should I use… maybe a lot to knock him out…

"OK Start!" Ms Glenda said

"Is it ok if I finish this off now?" I asked

"Hehe…go ahead…it's not like you can do anything!" He said confidently

"Ok lets use…Meteor combination!" I said

I ran up to him and elbowed him in the face… I then used a barrage of kicks… he couldn't even counter… I then hit him in the chest and Jumped up…

"Kamehame!" I said

I then fired my blast

"Ha!" I said

I tried to make it weak… I didn't want to kill the guy… Hell he might of picked on Jaune but he didn't deserve to die… When I stopped attacking, I flew back towards the ground…

"Done" I said while smiling

"R-Right" The professor said "In a real fight… Mr. Cardin would have died"

I headed back to my seat… I then turned around to see Pyrrha mouthing the words 'thank you'… I smirked and sat down next to Ruby

"OHMYGOSHTHATWASSOCOOL!" She said

"What?" I asked

"She said 'Oh my gosh that was so cool'" yang said

"Well to be honest that wasn't even a challenge to me… I was barely using my strength…I mean if I did… he would've been dead…" I said

"You were…holding back?" Yang said

"Yup" I said

"I bet the idiot is bluffing" Weiss said

"N-no… I'm dead serious" I said confused

"fine show me" Weiss said

"ok..HEY PROFFESOR! GIVE ME A REAL CHALLENGE! LET ME FIGHT THE REST OF CARDINS TEAM!" I yelled

"ok no need to shout" Glenda said

I got to the floor… and then I waited for them to all come at me at once… they did and I used my ki to push them… They went flying into the wall and… Oops I used a little to much power… Everyone was staring at me… why you ask? Because they probably think i'm a freak… I then left and sat in my seat… the rest of Cardins team left to go to the hospital… they were knocked out…

"Now were you using your full strength" Yang said

"Nope!" I said happily

"How much did you use this time?" Weiss asked

"Not much… possible less than a quarter" I said

"Amazing" Ruby said with stars in her eyes

"Mr. Ace!" said "The headmaster would like to speak with you after class"

"Okay!" I said

The class got a little boring and then the bell rang… i saw the headmaster outside and we walked away from everyone… i didn't notice that Ruby was following me

"So I heard that you are quite strong and talented young man" Ozpin said

"I guess so" I said

"Lets just cut to the chase shall we? Since you are quite strong I want to make you a single team… You will not have to be with Team RWBY any longer if you wish… it is your choice" Ozpin

_NONONONONONONONONONONO_ Ruby thought

"No" I said without hesitation

"as you wish" he said with a smile and then left

I then turned around… noticing my friends presence

"Ruby… I know your there…" I said

Ruby came out with a happy expression

"Hi… why didn't you except the offer… don't get me wrong… i'm really happy you said no… but why?" she asked

"Because… I like being with Team RWBY… I like being with my friends and if I left… I would have nobody to talk to and I would feel lonely… plus I couldn't leave you and the others… I would miss you all to much!" I said

"T-Thanks" Ruby said and then she gave me a kiss on the cheek… what the?

"Umm?" I said confused

"I-Im sorry" Ruby said and vanished like a flash of lightning

"The hell?" i said

I lifted my hand and touched the place she kissed me at… I kind of liked that… I tried following her but I kind of lost her… and yes… i forgot I can sense energy

~With Ruby~

_Oh man… I cant believe I just did that… he probably thinks i'm a freak now… great…the one boy I like… I'm such an idiot! _

Ruby thought to herself

"Whats wrong Ruby?" yang said

"N-Nothing" Ruby said while blushing

"Let me guess… its about Ace isn't it?" She guessed

"How did you know?" Ruby asked

"I saw the whole thing hehe!" The older sister exclaimed

"WHAT! Did he look like he hated me!" Ruby exclaimed

"No… he looked like he liked it… anyway you should probably confess your feelings to him or Ill take him… oh and you better do it soon… because he is as dense as a brick…" Yang said

"U-um" Ruby said and then walked out of the room


	5. Chapter 5- Blast to the Past!

Swordmaster1331- welcome back everyone

Ace- Your surprisingly not loud today… why?

Swordmaster1331- I didn't drink my coffee today

Ruby- Is that why your more calm?

Swordmaster1331- Yea…

Yang- Anyways! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh and by the way Ace is no longer narrating or whatever

Ace- Wait wha?

Swordmaster1331- Enjoy

Ruby- no you don't say it like that… here let me show you…. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**Swordmaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z or RWBY**

**He just owns the OC's**

**P.S. ****_The Enemies like Vegeta, Freeza, Cell, Majin Buu, Broly, and ect… will be named the same and look the same… I couldn't think of anybody to replace them… so I kept them in… also I think Vegeta needs to call Ace by a name… would you like him to call Ace by his name or he could be called Kakarot… Or even another Saiyan name… let me know either PM or Review… I also think I might make Ace have a twin, but is evil and has black hair and red eyes… but looks like Ace… anyway Enjoy the Chapter and sorry for this long paragraph text_**

—

Chapter 5- Blast to the past! Fixing mistakes and starting over!

—

"Why are you here fool!" Vegeta said

"Well I need a sparing partner and I'm gonna make you join Beacon" Ace said

~Flashback~

_After the whole embarrassing moment between Ace and Ruby… Ace headed out for the emerald forest where Vegeta is… he decided that it was enough because he needed a real sparing partner and none of the others were strong… so he used instant transmission to go see his friend… or enemy…._

~Flashback end~

"I will never join those clown's! Im a warrior not a… Student…" Vegeta said

"If you do this… I will spar with you whenever we have battle class… did I forget to mention they have the best technology for training?" Ace said

"If I do this, I could surpass you… fine… but lets make this interesting… if you BEAT me… I will join you…" Vegeta said

"Alright… I thought this might happen…" Ace said

Before they could attack A portal opened up in the middle of the battlefield. Both warriors stood shocked for a moment and wondered what was happening… that is until two teenage boy appeared out of it. One of them with black hair and the other with blonde hair.

"hello" said the black haired stranger said

"Um, who are you two?" Ace asked

"My name is Derek and this is Grey… and I need for you both to step into this time portal with me." the black haired teen said

"And just what do you take me for… A fool? There is no way ill do that." Vegeta replied

"Look, I'm not going to lie and say were going on a magical trip… were going to the past and before you say when, we are going to before You, Ace, met Ruby. If you don't then this world will be destroyed and you wont have the power to stop it. If you come with me then we can stop it… yes, you will be taken to the past where all this mess started and yeah you might lose some friends because of this. BUT, would you rather save the world? Or watch it get destroyed… If you do this then I will be there by your side and help you along the way and don't worry about the friends you lose because during the time we fix the mistakes, we can meet them and we can start over… now what do you say guys?" Derek explained

"Why is his name grey?" Ace asked

"My name is the way it is because I was named after one of my fathers friends!" Grey exclaimed

"Oh ok, anyways…Lets go Vegeta" Ace said

"WHAT?! I'm not following your orders clown" Vegeta said

"Do it OR we die… your choice." Ace replied coldly

"FINE!"

The two teenage boys walked through the portal with the other two and there surroundings quickly changed from the wilderness to Ozpins office

"Why are we here" Vegeta asked

"You're here to change the fate of this world"

The turned and saw Ozpin by the door

"I have already been informed on the matter and you are all in Beacon… you will not be doing this initiation because of various reasons. After this conversation, you will be taken to your dorm where you are to wait until the day of classes and you will be regular students. Derek has informed me that various enemies are going to appear and you guys are going to be the only ones who can stop , you must be ready and I expect you will train after school and during fight class. I will arrange for Glynda to only put the 4 of you against your own team. Therefore, you will all be on the same team. The team will be known as Team AGDN, or Armageddon. Led by Son Ace" Ozpin said

"No way! I will not take orders from a defective Saiyan!" Vegeta exclaimed

"It is the way it has to be Mr. Vegeta and you will have to go abide the rules" Ozpin replied

"AGDN? Whose the N in the name?" Ace asked

"Vegeta, known as the Prince of Saiyans, has to change his name in order for the plan to work… His new name is Noah Prince" Ozpin replied

"And why do I have to change my name?" Vegeta asked

"Because you are too well known Mr. Vegeta, If you keep your name then the enemies that want to kill you will appear too often and you will not have time to prepare." Ozpin said "So Son Ace, Noah Prince, Grey, and Derek. Welcome to Beacon"

"Wait I have one more question" Ace replied

"And what is that young man?" Ozpin wondered

"Well, in this time, would we meet with our past selves? And wouldn't at this time I meet Ruby?" Asked Ace

"Well, it turns out that when you jumped into this time, this timeline couldn't take two of the same being so the timeline corrected itself and got rid of the two of you in this timeline. In other words the other you of this world is gone and you are forever bound to this world." Ozpin replied "as for meeting young Ruby Rose, you will be meeting her later in the year."

"oh… that makes sense I guess" replied Ace

"You are dismissed, Oh and here are your schedules." said Ozpin

The four boys took a look at them and saw

**Grimm Studies**

**9:00-10:00**

**Self Study**

**10:10-11:10**

**Lunch**

**11:20-12-20**

**Self Study**

**12:30-1:30**

**Fight Class**

**1:40-2:40**

As they walked out, they noticed they all had the same classes. They walked to their dorm and shut the door behind them. Their room had three rooms. The first room is the gravity room, The second the bathroom, the third the bedroom. The fourth the kitchen, which was already fully stocked, and the entrance room being the Living room, which contained a sofa, a couple of chairs and a TV.

"This room is fine. As long as we have a gravity room I will accept this as my living quarters." Vegeta said

"Since we don't have any thing to unpack, I suggest we make a trip to go buy supplies and other stuff… Wait, where did Ace go?" Derek suggested

Said boy was in the kitchen and ate a quarter of the food that was stocked

"THERE'S EVEN A KITCHEN AND IT'S FULLY STOCKED" Ace yelled happily

"Did you just eat a quarter of all are food provided for us?" Grey asked

"(Burp) Yup and it was good, Im full!" Ace replied

"YOU IDIOT! BY TOMORROW YOU WILL EAT IT ALL!" Derek yelled out

"sorry, I was starving" Ace said sadly

"Lets just head to bed and buy supplies in the morning" Grey said "We can also train tomorrow as well"

"Alright!" Derek and Ace exclaimed

"Sounds like a waste of time" Vegeta said

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Ace asked

"I mean that we don't need anything, we should focus on training!" Vegeta exclaimed

"Vegeta, we will need food since Ace ate like a quarter of it" Derek said "We should also get some other clothes for all of us"

"What do you mean? I like my clothes!" Ace said

"Well, you can't wear that all day every day Ace. Even though we have uniforms you should at least get training clothes and some other clothes when we hang out with friends and such. We should also have weighted clothing." Grey replied

"fine"

"Lets head to bed everyone" Ace said

"Got it" Grey and Derek replied

"Fine" Vegeta said

"Do you have to be mr. grouchy Vegeta?" Ace wondered

"SHUT UP FOOL!" Vegeta yelled


End file.
